The betrayal of Ash Ketchum
by Pokemaniac1026
Summary: Ash gets betrayed by his friends leaving him to get stronger. What happens when there is a big tournament and Ash and his old friends are invited. Read to find out. Rated T for mild language. Shipping not yet decided
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: Hello people. This is my new story. I have not been on lately because I have been busy completing the pokedex in Omega Ruby, but now that I'm done I will probably go on this more. Enjoy :O

A 14 year old Ash was walking along a dirt road with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was on his way back to Pallet Town after losing in the Vetress Conference in the Unova League. He made it into the finals where he lost to his rival in Unova, Trip. It all came down to Pikachu vs. Trip's Serperior but Pikachu was already very tired from taking down Conkledurr and Unfezant. Pikachu just didn't have enough energy to take down another pokemon, but it was still a close battle.

Now he was on his own as his friends in Unova, Cilan and Iris, went back to their hometowns, leaving him and Pikachu o go back to Kanto by themselves. Now they were both looking forward to going home and eating Delia Ketchum's cooking. They were both sure they could already taste it. By the time they got to the hill of Pallet, Ash turned to his partner and said

"Hey buddy, last one home doesn't get seconds!" and with that, he took off speeding home.

"Pikapi pikapika Pikachu," replied Pikachu as he dashed off using quick attack to catch up to his friend.

Eventually the duo arrived at Ash's house with Pikachu back on his usual perch. Ash opened the door and called to his mother.

"Mom, I'm back from the Unova League!" Delia looked at him and told him,

Ash and Pikachu walked into the kitchen to be pulled into a HUGE hug by none other than his mom. After letting go, Delia looked at him and said,

"I made dinner for you both, there's plenty so eat up." Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened and mouths drooled over her cooking. Only then did the pair see Ash's friends standing behind the table glaring at them. Standing there was Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Gary, Drew, Iris, Cilan, and surprisingly Trip. Only two really confused Ash.

"Guys why are you here and Iris and Cilan weren't you going home?" Ash asked obviously confused.

None of them answered for a while, they just glared at the duo until Brock spoke up, apparently for everyone.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say, you have to give up on your dreams Ash." Brock stated plainly.

Ash looked around the room expecting expecting someone to argue with Brock's statement, but nobody did. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Even Pikachu, who jumped on Max's shoulder. To Ash, it was a stab in the back. This time, it was Gary who spoke up.

"It's because you suck Ash! You've been a trainer for god knows how long now and you still haven't won anything important. Be more like me and do something practical. Now that I'm a researcher, I'm happier than I ever was," Gary finished happily.

Ash wasn't that mad, but he felt very betrayed.

"AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU…" ASH TRAILED OFF. "I'VE SAVED EVERY ONE OF YOUR LIVES AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME. WOW, SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE," yelled Ash. "I will prove all of you wrong," Ash said as he walked out the door.

Ash walked to Professor Oak's lab feeling very sad. 'I can't believe Pikachu or any of my friends would do that,' he thought.

When Ash got to Professor Oaks house, he explained the situation to him.

"My, my, I can't believe Pikachu would do that, none less any of the others," said Professor Oak.

"I think I'm going to go away for a while to train," said Ash who sounded sad.

"Ok, where will you go?" asked Professor Oak.

"I don't know," said Ash. "Where ever I feel like."

"Ok then, I will upgrade your pokedex so you can carry unlimited pokemon," said Oak. "Here you go," he said, handing back Ash his pokedex after a few minutes.

"Thanks Professor," said Ash. "I'm gonna go now," said Ash.

"Ok, good luck my boy, I'll be rooting for you," said Professor Oak.

Ash walked out of the lab only to be met by his friends.

"Were not letting you go that easy Ketchum," said Gary.

Ash didn't reply, he just released Charizard, hopped on him and flew away.

5 years later

Ash had gone all around the world, catching and training pokemon. His appearance changed to. He was taller, more muscular, his hair was a little longer than before, and on top of that, his voice had also gotten deeper. He had gone and found all of his old pokemon he released and he had made some new friends, and found a pokemon to replace Pikachu. A shiny Ninetails. He had found it as a Vulpix injured. It was being chased by many Team Rocket grunts because it was shiny and could talk human talk. He did not use this ability often though. Ash had nursed it back to health and like Pikachu, he didn't like pokeballs. Ninetails was nicknames blaze and also wore a pair of sunglasses similar to sqirtle's. Ever since the day Blaze saved Ash's life, Ash had trusted him a lot.

"I can't believe it has been 5 years," said Ash.

"Master," said a voice, revealing to belong to Ash's Lucario. "A letter has arrived for you," he said as he handed a letter to Ash.

"Thanks Lucario," said Ash. "And stop calling me master. I am your friend."

"Ok master," said Lucario as he walked away.

Ash sighed. "Some things never change," said Ash as he read the letter.

Dear Red,

You have been invited to the Pokemon World Championships where strong trainers from around the world compete for a chance to challenge the current pokemon master. This tournament happens once every 10 years, so we hope to see you there.

From,

Charles Goodshow

P.S.- I hope to see you there Ash. Your old friends will be there so you can get revenge too.

"How the fuck did he know it was me," yelled Ash. "Whatever, do you want to go blaze?" asked Ash.

Blaze nodded his head and said, "We need to get revenge. Besides, isn't it time you got of the mountain. We have been here for almost 5 years.

"Ok, signal the others," said Ash. Blaze jumped off Ash's shoulder and used fire blast. Ash's other pokemon came some alone and some in groups.

"We have been invited to a tournament. We will be setting off in 20 minutes. We can not only show the world how strong you are, but also get revenge on the traitors," said Ash. "Go get ready, or finish what you were doing," said Ash as he walked away. All of Ash's pokemon walked away too.

(time skip)

Ash returned all of his pokemon except Charizard. "Sorry Blaze, but you will have to go in your pokeball now," said Ash as he returned Blaze. "Ok Charizard, to the Indigo Plato."

(more time skip)

Ash had landed in front of the Indigo Plato at dusk. He returned Charizard and let Blaze out. Blaze let out a happy cry, and the duo walked into a very big nearby hotel. He was waiting on line, when he heard a couple of voices he hoped he would never hear again.

"I'm so going to win this," said an overconfident Max.

"Max, don't get your hopes up, this tournament is filled with the best of the best. And besides, I'm competing in it," said Gary.

"Pika Pi Pi Ka," said Pikachu.

"Oh yeah, I will show you I'm strong," whispered Max. "See that weak guy with the Ninetails," he said obviously talking about Ash. "When he steps off line, I will trip him and he will get mad and he will challenge me to a battle, where I will win.

"Max, he could probably beat you up," whispered Brock.

"I'm still going to do it, after all I have my pokemon with me," said Max. "He can't beat me."

Ash could hear them, but pretended not to.

Ash had finally got to the front of the line and nurse joy said

"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to register for the tournament," said Ash.

"Ok, I will need your acceptance letter and your pokedex," said nurse joy.

Ash handed her the pokedex, and the letter, waited on line for a couple of minutes and when nurse joy came back, she said "Ok, you are all set, here is your room key, your room is floor 22, compliments of Mr. Goodshow."

"Thanks nurse joy," said Ash. He started to walk but saw Max's foot and pretended to not notice. Max lifted his foot high enough to trip Ash but Ash stuck his foot under Max's leg, and tripped him. Everyone looked over as Brock said,

"See Max, I told you that was a bad idea."

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU TO TRIP MY LITTLE BROTHER LIKE THAT," yelled an angry May.

"Don't act like you didn't know," said Ash as he turned around. All of the girls looked at him and blushed except for May who was still mad. "I heard his little plan."

"No one trips me like that and gets away with it," said Max. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

"Ok, 1-1 in the back," said Ash as he walked outside. Max and lots of people sitting around followed him, after Max told the traitors to register him and get rooms.

"Ok I'll send out my pokemon first," said Ash. "Go Blaze," yelled Ash. Blaze walked forward and let out a battle cry.

"That puny thing," said Max. "Go Pikachu," yelled Max as Pikachu jumped forward, with sparks emanating from its cheeks. "Use your best thunder," he yelled.

"Take it," yelled Ash. Max and lots of the spectators looked at Ash like he was dumb but when the thunder hit Blaze, it did nothing. "Ok, now use sunny day and end this with fire blast."

Blaze launched a beam of light into the sky, instantly making it extremely sunny. He then used fire blast which was much bigger and faster than a normal fire blast. Max was still in shock of how Pikachu's best thunder did nothing to the Ninetails.

"Pikachu, dodge it," yelled Max. Pikachu jumped out of the way but then Ash called out

"Blaze, use psychic and make the fire blast follow Pikachu." Not only did that make it chase him, but it went faster and its power was amplified. Pikachu was running around the field, but was starting to get exhausted and was slowing down.

"Ok Pikachu, turn around and destroy it with volt tackle," yelled Max. Pikachu jumped up and turned a yellow/ whitish color and charged at the fire blast. Most people expected Pikachu to overpower the fire blast, but he just got launched back into a nearby tree which also created smoke as Pikachu got launched out of the explosion.

"Now, finish it with hyper beam," Ash yelled. Blaze charged up a beam of pure energy as Max yelled

"Pikachu, you have to dodge," yelled Max. Pikachu managed to get to his feet as Ash commanded,

"Use Psychic to power it up," yelled Ash. Blaze's eyes glowed a bright blue color and the he unleashed the beam. No one even saw what happened because it went so fast. All they saw was an explosion. When the dust cleared, Pikachu was in a 5 ft. crater, bleeding, covered in scratches, and baldy burnt.

"Pikachu," yelled Max as he ran to Pikachu. Max didn't say a word as he scooped Pikachu into his arms and walked into the pokemon center. The crowd cheered for Ash and Blaze, who just walked into the pokemon center. He was immediately called over by nurse joy.

"You were the one who battled that Pikachu, right?" she asked. Ash just nodded. "You seriously injured it! It almost got into a coma," she yelled.

"Come into the back with me, I have a story to tell you," said Ash. Nurse Joy just followed because she wanted to hear an explanation for why he beat the Pikachu so bad.

"So, my real name is not red," said Ash. "My real name is Ash Ketchum," he said. Nurse Joy's eyes widened.

"But you were proclaimed dead 4 years ago," said Nurse Joy, shocked.

"Yes I know, just listen," said Ash. "I had lead a normal life as a trainer. I have come close to winning several leagues but failed. That Pikachu, was my starter. I had come back from the Unova League, with Pikachu. All of my friends, including the boy who now owns Pikachu, were there. They had betrayed me, told me to give up my dream, and when I left, a year later, they burnt down my house by setting it on fire with Pikachu's thunderbolt. They killed my mother and no one else knew where I was except Professor Oak. They thought I was killed in the fire and proclaimed me dead. I wanted to get them back. So be happy that I didn't kill the Pikachu, because I could and would have done much worse. Don't tell anyone this," Ash finished explaining as he and Blaze walked out the door.

Ash walked out with Blaze and saw Max crying in a corner. "I can't believe what he did to Pikachu," said Max. May looked over and saw Ash.

"HEY," she screamed. "YOU ALMOST KILLED HIS PIKACHU. ARE YOU HAPPY WITH YOUR TRAINER'S LICENSE REVOKED," she said smugly. Ash just raised his eyebrow and looked at May.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Ash. "I explained my story to Nurse Joy, made her promise not to tell anyone, and she did nothing."

May looked like she was about to explode. "YOU, ME, BATTLE, NOW," she yelled.

"Whatever," said Ash. "What are the rules," said Ash.

"3 on 3," said May. "You will pay for what you did to my brothers Pikachu."

Ash and May walked out with all of May's friends and a few spectators to start another battle. Brock offered to be ref.

"This will be a 3 on 3 match between May Maple from Petalburg Town and Red from Pallet Town. No substitutions."

"Go Leafeon," yelled Ash. A very healthy Leafeon appeared out of its ball. It was very small, because it was an infant, but its coat was shining.

"Your dead now," yelled May. "Go Blazeiken. Use Blaze Kick," yelled May.

"Dodge and use dig," yelled Ash. "Make lots of big holes in the ground," he yelled as Leafeon started digging. Leafeon started digging many holes until the battle field was covered in holes. Now, stay in there and use swords dance."

"Stay alert Blazeiken," yelled May. "When you see it use fire punch."

"Pop up and wait," said Ash. "You know what to do from here." Blazeiken charged at Leafeon as he popped up from a hole. When he got near Leafeon, he swung his fist, but to his and May's surprise, he fell over and into a hole. May saw the grass knot that Leafeon used. "Leafeon, use grass whistle," said Ash.

"Blazeiken, get out of there," yelled May as Leafeon sung the tune. They waited, but to May's surprise, Blazeiken didn't come out.

"Now, use swords dance again and then finish it with giga impact," yelled Ash.

"Blazeiken, wake up," yelled May. But it was too late, as Leafeon had finished using swords dance and jumped into the hole that Blazeiken fell into and used giga impact. All that was seen was Blazeiken fly out of the hole followed by a Leafeon coming out of the hole. Blazeiken was flew up 30 ft. and landed on the ground. He had swirls in his eyes, signaling it fainted. "GRR… YOU JUST GOT LUCKY," fumed May. "YOU WILL NEVER BEAT THIS POKEMON. GO GLACEON," she yelled.

"Leafeon use giga impact," said Ash. Leafeon charged at Glaceon at intense speeds.

"Glaceon, use icy wind," yelled May. She thought it would stop him, but Leafeon just plowed right through it and slammed into Glaceon. Glaceon was launched into a wall and fainted. "How?" was all she managed to say.

"I used swords dance twice, remember," said Ash.

"Well, you just got lucky," said May.

"You said that last round too," said Ash. May looked like she would explode. She was red with anger and her head had a giant tick mark on it.

"I'LL SHOW YOU," she shouted. "GO BEAUTIFLY." Out came the butterfly pokemon. "Use silver wind," she yelled. The attack went closer to Ash's Leafeon until she was sure it would hit.

"Dodge and use grass whistle," said Ash.

"Dodge Beautifly, then use silver wind again," she said. But it was too late. Beautifly had already fallen asleep.

"Now finish it with giga impact," said Ash. Leafeon charged at beautifly, coated with bright colors. Leafeon slammed into Beautifly and it too, crashed into a tree. It, like her fellow pokemon, had fainted.

"You know May, I expected more from a top coordinator," said Ash. "Leafeon here is only 3 months old and he beat 3 of your more experienced pokemon that had type advantages." May's body was on fire and her eyes were red, just like when someone stole her food. But unfortunately, Brock was able to calm her down.

"Three things," said May. "One, I will get you back. Two, I was lying about the deal the whole time. And three, you look familiar. Do I know you?" she asked.

"No, I only know your name because my mom made me go to a grand festival. The one where you were knocked out in the finals by Drew," said Ash as Leafeon, Blaze, and he walked away. He heard May and the rest of the traitors trying to keep her from attacking Ash. "Hey, great battle Leafeon," said Ash as they walked into the pokemon center. Leafeon just let out a happy cry and rubbed against Ash's leg. Ash returned Leafeon and walked to the elevator with Blaze.

"So," said Ash once they were in the elevator. "The tournament is starting tomorrow. What do you think we should do until then," said Ash.

"Well," said Blaze. "I think we should just relax by the hotel pool. I am looking forward to laying in the warm sun."

"Ok, I can let out a few other pokemon," said Ash as the elevator opened. They walked down the hall and saw that there were two rooms. They went in their room and Ash's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he saw the size of his apartment. "Scratch that," said Ash. "Let's just hang out here."

"Agreed," said Blaze.

"Blaze remind me to thank Mr. Goodshow when we see him," said Ash.

"Defiantly" said Blaze, nodding his head.

"Oh wait," said Ash. "I forgot to check our when our first match is," said Ash. "Let's go," said Ash as he and Blaze walked out the door.

"Typical Ash," said Blaze.

"Blaze don't call me that, what if someone hears," said Ash.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want that to happen Ketchum," said a voice.

"Oh… Well...Hey there Riche," said Ash. "And sparky too. This is… awkward."

"Where have you been for the past 5 years Ash?" asked Riche. "No one knew where you were. We all thought you were dead."

"Let me tell you the story," said Ash. Ash explained what happened to Riche and Sparky.

"I can't believe they would do that to you," said Riche. "When I get my hand on them, they'll be sorry."

"Riche, that's for me to do," said Ash. "Well I'll talk to you later, I got to go see when my first match is."

"See you later Ash," said Riche as Ash walked into the elevator.

"See what you cause Blaze," said Ash. "I told you to call me red in public."

"But Ash, you need some friends besides us. I know that Riche still is your friend so I told him. You are so anti- social," said Blaze.

"Whatever," said Ash. "Don't do it again unless I say you can."

"Fine," said Blaze as the door opened. Ash walked to the front desk and picked up the tournament schedule.

"We have a battle tomorrow against Volker," said Ash. "I wonder how much stronger he's gotten. Well, let's go back up to the room. It's late anyway. We can do something tomorrow," he said as they walked back into the elevator. But not before a certain group of people walked into the elevator.

"Hey it's you," said Max.

"You almost killed Pikachu," said Dawn. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"He was weak. It's not my fault," said Ash.

"Why do you seem to dislike us," said Misty. "You only seem to be mean to us. Why is that?"

"I have my reasons," said Ash as the door opened. "Now isn't this your guys stop. Get off and leave me alone."

"We'll get to the bottom of this," said Brock as they walked out. The door closed and started to go up again."

"Finally, they're gone," said Ash.

"Don't worry, next time they annoy us, I'll use flamethrower," said Blaze.

"Ok," said Ash as the door opened. "I'm going to bed" said Ash as he jumped in bed. "Goodnight," said Ash as he turned off the lights.

Author's notes: Finally done with the first chapter. This story is going to be long. Also, I'm not sure what to make the shipping so I will leave a poll for it. Make sure to vote.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: I have nothing in my mind right now. But I'm writing anyway. I have decided to make this amourshipping because I wanted to do that from the start and a lot of people have asked me.

And for N.J. I will answer all of your questions. The location is Indigo Plato. (I think that was stated in the first chapter) The pokemon Ash had with him right now are (and sorry, I realized I had forgot to add that so his pokemon he has right now) All of the pokemon he had before except Pikachu, plus the ones he released. They are all on their final stage. He also had caught a Beedrill, a Sandslash, a Nidoking, a Poliwrath, an Alakazam, a Machamp, a Golem, a Rapidash, a Slowbro, a Hitmonlee, a Hitmonchan, a Gyarados, a Kabutops, a Aerodactyl, a Dragonite, a shiny Ampharos, a Steelix, a Scizor, a Tyranitar, a Gardevoir, an Aggron, a Flygon, a shiny Altaria, a Milotic, a Salamence, a Metagross, a Luxray, a Lucario, a Magnezone, a Ryperior, an Electivire, a Magmortar, a Porygon-Z, a shiny Gallade, a Dusknoir, a Vanilluxe, a Klinklang, an Eelektross, a Chandelure, a Haxorus, a Mienshao, a Hydreigon, a Clawitzer, a Tyrantrum, a Aurorus, a Goodra, and a Noivern. He also has all of the eevvelutions, and a few mystery pokemon, some of which are legendries. I am not putting anyone else's pokemon down right now because they are not that important. And for plot, there is more, but you will have to read more to find out. I also forgot to put the ages down. Ash, Ritchie, Serena and Gary are 19, Misty is 21, Iris and Dawn are 17, May is 18, Brock and Cilan are 25, and Max is 15. When I add new characters I will add their ages in the next chapter.

Now that that is finally over with, on with the story.

Ch. 2

Ash woke up nice and early for his battle. He, unfortunately had been chosen to participate in the first battle of the tournament. Blaze was still sleeping and he was a heavy sleeper, so Ash just did what he always did to wake him up. Poured cold water on his head.

"ASH, HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT," yelled Blaze as she chased him around the giant apartment firing flamethrowers at him.

"It's the only way I know to wake you up," replied Ash. "Now, stop or I will put you in your pokeball." Blaze immediately stopped at the mention of the pokeball. "We have to get to the battlefield soon". Ash looked at his watch and panicked. "We have 1 minute so I'm sorry but I will have to return you." Ash instantly returned Blaze before he could protest. "Go Pidgeot," yelled Ash as he released the giant bird. He pointed her in the right direction and hopped on her.

"If the red trainer does not show up in ten seconds, he will be disqualified," said the referee. Suddenly, there was a loud screech in the air. Everyone looked up and saw Ash riding on Pidgeot. He hopped off Pidgeot at least 20 feet above his platform and retuned Pidgeot.

"Sorry I'm late," said Ash. The crowd erupted into cheers at the arrival of Ash. In the stands, a group of people were watching him.

"Pfft," said Max. "Showoff."

"Don't worry Max, I bet he won't even make it past the preliminaries," said May. "He probably just got lucky when he beat us."

"Well I want him to get to the finals," replied Max. "So I can beat him myself."

"Just shut up and watch the battle," said Misty.

Everyone just sweatdropped and watched the battle.

"This will be a 3-on-3 battle between Volker from Sunnyshore City and Red from Pallet town. There will be no substitutions," said the ref. "Red corner, send out your pokemon first."

"Go Kingler," yelled Ash as he released the giant crab.

"You obviously don't know much about type advantages," said Volker. "Go Electivire."

"Kingler, use swords dance," yelled Ash. "Then follow up with crab hammer."

"Electivire, don't let them," yelled Volker. "Use thunder punch."

Kingler was dancing around with swords while Electivire was charging at him with his fist covered with electricity. "Wait for it Kingler," said Ash as Electivire neared him. "Now." Kingler's claw glowed white. He then slammed his claw on Electivere's fist. Electivire was slowly getting pushed back by Kingler's crabhammer when Ash called out "Use the other hand." Volker was unprepared for this and Electivire was sent flying into the wall. "Now finish it with hyper beam," he yelled.

"Electivire, get out of there," yelled Volker. The smoke cleared and Electivire saw the beam, but it was too late.

"Electivire is unable to battle," said the ref. "Green corner, send out your next pokemon."

"Go, Raichu," he yelled. A yellow rat appeared out of the ball. "Now, use agility," said Volker.

Raichu was running around the field when Ash called out, "Use swords dance again. Then follow it up with dig."

"Quickly Raichu, use volt tackle," yelled Volker. Kingler had already finished the swords dance when Raichu had started sprinting at Kingler, covered with yellow electricity.

"Change of plans Kingler, counter with giga impact," said Ash. Kingler started charging at Raichu, covered in a bright white light. They met in the center and created a huge explosion that knocked both Ash and Volker off their feet. Ash was actually worried for once. After two minutes passed, the smoke cleared, revealing both pokemon to be fainted.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle," said the referee. "Send out your next pokemon."  
>"Finish him Blaze," yelled Ash. Out came the shiny Ninetails.<p>

"You won't win that easily," said Volker. "Go Luxray." Luxray came out of its pokeball and yelled at Blaze, trying to intimidate him. Blaze just narrowed his eyes enough and made Luxray cower in fear.

"Blaze, use nasty plot, then sunny day, and then end him with fire blast," yelled Ash. Blaze had started thinking nasty thoughts and sharply raised its special attack.

"Luxray, use wild charge," yelled Volker as Blaze had fired a shiny orb of light in the sky, instantly making it sunny.

"Dodge and then use fire blast," said Ash. Luxray neared Blaze, coated in yellow electricity. Volker thought that Blaze was done, but at the last second, Blaze sidestepped and fired a fire blast. Luxray skidded to a stop and turned around.

"Luxray, look out," yelled Volker. But it was too late. The fire blast had already connected with its target, creating smoke. Ash knew Luxray was done, sue to his aura. Fire blast combined with extra power from sunny day and nasty plot is extremely powerful. But Volker hoped that Luxray was still in. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a fainted Luxray with Ninetails standing there.

"Luxray is unable to battle. The green corner has lost all of its pokemon, so the red corner wins." The crowd erupted into cheers once again.

Volker returned his pokemon, while Ash thanked Blaze. They both walked off the battlefield, not saying a word.

Ash was in the pokemon center, waiting for Kingler and Blaze to be healed. Nurse Joy handed him his pokemon and he walked into the elevator. He pressed the button in the corner of the elevator. Two other people walked in. They both looked like normal trainers. They both had dark hair, and pale skin. They both wore dark cloths, and wore hoodies so it was hard to see them. They gave off an intimidating aura. To normal people of course. Ash knew something was up with these two. He had decided to talk about it with Lucario later. After they had got off the elevator, Ash had released Lucario.

"Something is up with those two," said Ash. "Do you think it's them?"

"There is no doubt Ash," said Lucario. "Those are some of the dark auras. They have obviously come here to eliminate and aura guardians, and unfortunately for you, you are one. They are undercover though. They must have joined an evil organization. You must be careful Ash. I will have to stay out and protect you."

"Lucario, I don't think that will be necessary," replied Ash. "I can take care of myself."

"It is my duty to protect my master," said Lucario.

"Fine, you can do what you want," said Ash. "But you will not be going crazy with this protecting thing."

"I never really liked that pokeball anyway," said Lucario.

"Then why didn't you say so?" asked Ash.

"Because you are my master, and I must respect you," said Lucario.

"Lucario, we are equals," said Ash. "We are friends. I let you do what you want. Blaze stays out of his pokeball."

"Ok then. From now on I will stay out of my pokeball," said Lucario. Then the elevator door opened.

"Ok," said Ash. "You will be used in the next battle. After all, I feel like giving off a message to the other trainers," said Ash.

"Yes master," said Lucario. "I look forward to it."

"If you call me master again, you will never battle," said Ash.

"Fine," grumbled Lucario.

**Author's notes: I'm sorry this took so long and it is short but I have writers block. I started this chapter almost 2 weeks ago and couldn't think of anything. Have any ideas? Please help me. Also for the shipping I suck at love things so if someone could help me I would appreciate it, otherwise there will be some terrible parts in this story.**


End file.
